


Sisterly Love, Loli Style

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Sisterly Love [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Digimon Adventure, The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: A collection of one shots involving brothers fucking their little sisters.





	1. Taichi and Hikari

Taichi and Hikari by Jeffery Mewtamer

Taichi Yagami wasn't sure what to expect as he stood outside his  
family's apartment, Koromon held tightly under one arm. The leader of  
the Chosen had been surprised to not only find himself back in the Real  
World after MetalGreymon's battle with Etemon, but that it was  
apparently the same day he and the other six had been whisked away to  
the Digital World despite having spent weeks, if not months on the other  
side of the dimensional divide.

Gathering his courage, Taichi finally knocks on the door, and when his  
little sister Hikari, still wearing the pajamas he remembers her wearing  
last time he saw her, Taichi unceremoniously drops his partner to the  
floor before he falls to his knees and wraps his little sister in a  
tight embrace.

Tears streaming down his face, Taichi says, "I've missed you so much,  
Hikari-chan!"

Confused, Hikari returns the hug as she replies, "But Onii-chan left for  
summer camp just this morning... Why is Onii-chan home so early anyway?  
And why is Koromon with you?"

Confused himself, Taichi replies, "You recognize Koromon? How is that  
possible?"

"I don't know, but I just do." Realizing they're still standing in the  
open doorway, Hikari asks, "We should probably go in."

As they enter the apartment, all three of their stomachs growl and  
Taichi decides to cook them something.

As Hikari sits next to her brother on the couch eating what he cooked  
for her, Koromon preoccupied with the plate of food placed before him on  
the floor, Taichi tells his sister of his adventures in the Digital  
World.

As he finishes his story, Hikari speaks up, "So, you've been gone for  
weeks, maybe months even though it's only been a day here?"

"Seems that way." replies Taichi.

Placing a hand to her brother's crotch and rubbing where she knows his  
penis is concealed by his shorts, Hikari asks, "Does that mean you've  
been without anyone to help you take care of Ototo-chan?" As he grows  
hard between her touch and hearing her affectionately calling his  
manhood 'little brother', Hikari grips his shaft and starts stroking him  
through his shorts.

Letting out a moan, Taichi replies, "Yeah, but..."

Dropping to the floor, Hikari kneels between her older brother's legs  
and says, "Ototo-chan must be backed up with lots of boy milk then." As  
she unzips Taichi's shorts, reaches into the fly of his briefs, and  
pulls out his erect member.

Trying to be the responsible older sibling for once, Taichi asks,  
"Aren't you a bit too sick to do that?"

Stroking his shaft, she replies, "I'm feeling much better now." Kissing  
his tip, she adds, "Besides, I want to make up for not helping Onii-chan  
take care of Ototo-chan before Onii-chan left for camp." and with that,  
she opens wide and takes the entirety of her brother's four-inch member  
into her mouth.

As Hikari does things with her tongue that no second-grader should know  
how to do, Taichi protests, "What about our parents and Koromon?"

Pulling back until only the head of her brother's cock is in her mouth,  
but not halting her blowjob, Hikari's words are slightly slurred as she  
says, "It'll be hours before Mama and Papa will get back from  
Obaa-chan's, and I think Koromon is too busy raiding the kitchen to pay  
attention to us." Before redoubling her efforts to get her 'ototo-chan'  
to squirt his 'boy milk' in her mouth.

Finally giving into his little sister's desire to relieve his sexual  
frustration and admitting to himself that intimacy like this is what he  
missed most about his sister, Taichi buries one gloved hand in Hikari's  
hair, gently massaging her scalp with his fingertips as he encourages  
her to bob her head up and down on his shaft. 

Having not been able to scratch the itch since before he left for the  
Digital World, it isn't long before Taichi is shooting his load in his  
little sister's mouth. Even though her brother lets out more than she's  
use to, Hikari has no trouble swallowing it all and continues sucking to  
make sure she gets every last drop.

Once satisfied she's got it all, Hikari pulls away from Taichi's cock  
and declares, "Ototo-chan's boy milk feels really nice to my scratchy  
throat." as she licks her lips in case any dribbled there. Noticing that  
her brother's erection hasn't gone down in the least, she adds, "It  
looks like Ototo-chan needs me to play with him some more."

Unbuttoning her pajama top and pajama bottoms, Hikari lets them fall to  
the floor before laying on the couch in only her pale, pink panties, her  
little rump on the edge of the cushion as she grabs her toes and spreads  
her legs.

Turning the cuteness up to eleven, she comments, "Onii-chan, so much  
girl juice is spilling from my kitty that my undies are soaked through!"

Kneeling in front of his sister, Taichi asks, "Are you sure you're  
feeling up to this?"

"Please, Onii-chan..." pleads Hikari, "My kitty wants to suck on  
Ototo-chan as much as Ototo-chan wants to be sucked on!"

At these words, Taichi makes quick work of shedding his own clothes  
before reaching for Hikari's soaked panties. Pulling the sodden garment  
to her knees and grabbing her ankles, Taichi lifts her rear off the  
couch and plants a kiss on her immature girlhood, right smack between  
her puffy labia. He then buries his tongue deep in her passage, savoring  
the taste of her girl juice as she squirms beneath him.

Though moaning loudly from her brother's tongue wriggling inside her  
most intimate place, it isn't what Hikari really wants and she begs,  
"Please Onii-chan! Please stick Ototo-chan in my kitty!"

Lowering her rear to the couch and lining his tip up with her opening,  
Taichi asks, "Are you sure you've recovered from your cold enough for  
this?"

Trying to buck her hips and impale herself on her brother's member,  
Hikari replies, "YES! Hurry up and stick it in!"

Deciding he's teased her enough, Taichi thrusts balls deep into his  
little sister, Hikari's copious love juices letting him slide easily  
into her warm, tight passage, the girl letting out the most adorable  
squeal as she's filled with her brother's modest, but from her  
perspective, quite sizeable, prick. Tightening his grip on her ankles  
and holding the soles of her feet against his lower abdomen, Taichi  
starts pumping his member in and out of his sister's eager, little cunny.

In addition to the way her passage pulses around him in time to her  
heartbeat, Taichi enjoys the feeling of Hikari's tiny toes curling and  
uncurling, practically kneading his flesh where he's holding her feet  
against him. The sounds of her moans are like the song of an angelic  
choir to Taichi's ears, and glancing down at his little angel, he sees  
her panting, her eyes glazed over in pleasure, both physical and of the  
kind derived from knowing she's making her brother feel good.

As Taichi Increases his pace, his balls smacking audibly against her  
cute little rump with every thrust, Hikari starts voicing  
encouragements, "YES! Ototo-chan is making my kitty feel incredible!" as  
she starts rolling her tiny nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Feeling his balls tighten in preparation to inseminate his little  
sister's immature, infertile womb, Taichi releases Hikari's ankles and  
braces himself agains the back of the couch as he exclaims,  
"Hikari-chan! I'm about to shoot my milk!"

Wrapping her now free legs around her brother's waist best she can, and  
panting heavily, Hikari replies, "Please, Onii-chan! Please give my  
kitty plenty of boy milk to drink! My kitty wants to suck out and lap up  
all of Ototo-chan's boy milk!"

With one last thrust, Taichi hilts himself in his sister as both  
siblings experience the strongest orgasm of their young lives. Whereas  
Taichi's earlier ejaculation was like opening a flood gate to prevent a  
reservoir from overflowing, this one is like the dam breaking as several  
weeks worth of pent up semen jet from his tip and straight through  
Hikari's young cervix, not onllly flooding her young womb, but quickly  
filling it beyond anything she's felt before and causing her belly to  
bulge visibly as if she was starting to show a pregnancy.

Retaining a death grip on the back of the couch to avoid collapsing on  
top of his sister and crushing her, Taichi exclaims, still balls deep in  
Hikari's passage, "That was incredible! I've never let out so much at  
one time before!"

Looking up at her brother with eyes full of love and admiration and  
rubbing the small bulge in her tummy, Hikari replies, "Yeah, my kitty  
sucked out so much boy milk that I look like I have Onii-chan's baby  
growing in my belly!"

The siblings aren't able to enjoy the moment for long as Koromon bounces  
into the room, yelling, "I saw a flying Digimon soar past the kitchen  
window!"

The hyperactive little monster seems unfazed by the siblings' lack of  
clothing as Taichi sits on the couch and turns on the television, Hikari  
sitting in his lap, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and his  
semi-flaccid member serving to plug her cum-filled belly at her  
insistance he not pull out. On every news channel he sees reports of  
unexplained disasters accompanied by footage of digimon wreaking havoc  
though going unnoticed by all witnesses.

Feeling Hikari tremble in fear at the news reports and tighten her grip  
around him, Taichi turns off the television and comfortingly rubs his  
sister's back. At that moment, a garbled distress call from Koushirou plays on the Yagami family PC and Taichi makes a decision.

"I have to return to the digital world and save my friends!" Declares Taichi.

Clinging to her brother for dear life, her limbs tightening around his  
torso as her cunny tightens around his member, Hikari cries, "Please,  
Onii-chan! Please don't go! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Tilting her head up to meet his eyes, Taichi replies, "I'm sorry, but I  
have to go." At the sight of tearful, puppy dog eyes, he adds, "I  
promise I'll come back, and when I do, I promise you can spend all night  
milking out all the boy milk that's bound to build up while I'm gone."

"Pro-pro-Promise?" She manages between sobs.

"Cross my heart and hope to die-" He replies.

"Don't say that!" she yells, cutting him off. "Onii-chan can't die! Onii-chan must come back!"

"And I will." He replies, happy to see her tears drying.

After some more coaxing, he manages to get Hikari to loosen her grip so  
he can lay her on the couch and pull out of her. Careful not to let his  
seed spill out of her, Taichi cleans his member of their combined fluids  
with the dry back of her panties before balling up the garment and using  
it to replug her young girlhood. He then helps her back into her pajamas  
before redressing himself.

Kneeling before his little sister, Taichi pulls Hikari into a hug and  
says, "I'm going to miss you!" before kissing her once on the forehead,  
once on each kiss, and finally planting a french kiss on her lips. As he  
pulls away, the kiss having lasted just long enough for both siblings to  
taste the remnants of their own juices, Taichi says, "Be good while I'm gone, and don't tell mom or dad that I visited."

"I will." replies Hikari returning the hug, "Please hurry back and  
please stay safe."

"I will." answers Taichi, "With any luck, I'll only be gone a few hours  
on this side of the dimensional devide."

With that, the leader of the chosen departs with his partner digimon in  
tow, unaware of the destiny that awaits the one he's leaving behind.


	2. Touya and Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura decides to thank her brother for saving Yukito and Yue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Loss of virginity, gratuitous Japanese, unusual euphemism, A little bit of a girl masturbating to her female second cousin.
> 
> Author's notes: Another one of my wip chapters gets done. I think I only have 2 or 3 left until starting a new chapter is the only option available to me.
> 
> Not much else to say.

Touya and Sakura by Jeffery Mewtamer

Touya Kinomoto is sitting on his bed reading when a cry of "Onii-chan!"   
breaks his concentration. Lowering his book, he's about to ask how the   
kaiju got in his room and what she's doing there, but is rendered   
speechless as his eyes rest upon his little sister.

Though he'd deny any such accusations, Touya had long thought his little   
sister absolutely adorable, a goddess given the flesh of a little girl,   
and the outfit she was currently wearing seemed made specifically to   
emphasize her divine beauty. Sakura wore a pale pink nightie made from   
the finest silk that gave the impression it had been seamlessly woven   
from thousands of cherry blossom petals. The gown was held by full   
straps that left her shoulders only partially exposed and had a V-neck   
that would show only the slightest bit of cleavage if Sakura had any   
bust to speak of. Overall, it somehow managed to exude both childish   
innocence and nymphomatic sensuality.

Looking to his sister's face, Touya notices that her vibrant, green eyes   
had been offset by the lightest dusting of cherry blossom pink blush   
upon her cheeks, and instead of her usual hairstyle, her chestnut   
tresses hang loose with a wreath of the girl's namesake flowers   
encircling her head like a crown, no more like a halo, and the angelic   
imagery is only enhanced by a little wing ornament perched over each   
ear. Glancing down, he finds that the nightie is just short enough to   
play peak-a-boo with a pair of matching panties, and following his   
sister's athletic legs to the floor, he finds her perfectly pedicured   
feet bare except for a pair of anklets made of rose gold and adorned   
with the same wings.

In short, she was dressed like a lolicon artist's interpretation of what   
the kami of a blossoming cherry tree might look like and she could only   
more closely resemble an angel if she was currently wearing the wings of   
The Fly Card. Touya knew of their cousin's habit of using Sakura as a   
model for the clothes she makes and had long suspected Tomoyo harbored a   
crush on Sakura much as Tomoyo's mother had harbored feelings for the   
siblings' mother and that the dark haired girl was a bit of a voyeur,   
but he never thought she'd go so far as to make Sakura an outfit so   
obviously intended for seduction.

Touya is brought back to reality as Sakura climbs on to his bed and   
answers one of his unvoiced questions, "I wanted to thank you for saving   
Yukito-kun and Yue-san, and Tomoyo-chan thought this would be the   
perfect way for me to thank you." Before the high schooler can respond,   
his little sister is kneeling in front of him on the mattress and   
leaning forward, unzips his pants and takes out his member, already hard   
from seeing her in her latest costume, quickly engulfing it in her warm,   
wet mouth.

Part of him knows he should stop her, that its wrong to do something   
like this with his little sister, but she's far more skilled with her   
tongue than any 11-year-old has any business being, and though he's   
never admitted it to anyone, not even Yuki, Sakura is the only female to   
ever star in one of Touya's wet dreams. So, as Sakura bobs her head up   
and down on her brother's cock, instead of pushing her away, Touya runs   
his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp even as he   
avoids messing up her halo of cherry blossoms. Enjoying her brother's   
gentle touch, Sakura starts humming around his cock, enhancing his   
pleasure as she does so.

When Touya announces, "Sa-Sakura... I-I'm gonna cum!", the fifth grader   
makes no attempt to pull away, instead taking his member deeper into her   
mouth, wrapping her arms around his waist as his tip slides down her   
throat and her chin comes to nestle between his balls. Sucking greedily   
and swallowing around him repeatedly, it isn't long before Sakura makes   
Touya erupt deep in her throat, his thick, gooey seed shooting down her   
esophagus to fill her waiting tummy.

It's only when she can no longer feel her brother's urethra bulging   
under her tongue that Sakura halts her sucking motions, pulling back   
until only Touya's tip is in her mouth as she makes sure to lick away   
every last drop of his seed, going as far as trying to tongue fuck his   
peehole.

When she finally lets him slip from between her lips, Sakura looks up,   
her lips curled in a gentle smile as she asks, "Did you enjoy that,   
Onii-chan?"

Giving her head one last pat, Touya replies, "That was amazing..."   
causing her to beam at her brother, "...for a kaiju! I thought you were   
gonna bite it off and eat it for a moment there." only to be replaced   
with a pout.

"I'm not a kaiju!" cries the girl, barely restraining her anger.

Calming her with more head patting, Touya asks, "You seemed quite   
experienced at that. You haven't been practicing on that Chinese brat   
have you?"

"Li isn't a brat!" cries Sakura, before blushing and growing quiet, "but   
the truth is, that's the first time I've done it with a real ochinchin.   
I've been practicing with bananas to get ready for today."

"Was that Tomoyo's idea as well?" asks Touya, his sister nodding in   
confirmation.

Rising to a kneeling position, Sakura grows shyer still as she declares,   
"Um... Onii-chan, there was more I wanted to do to thank you." and   
before Touya can react, she lifts her nightie to expose her naval and   
reveal that her panties are adorned with a wing right below her belly   
button and that they're tied in bows to either side of the Card   
Mistress's hips. Clearly nervous, Sakura implores, "Go...Go ahead and   
untie them." swaying her hips a bit as she does, Touya having no idea if   
its from her nerves or if she's trying to be seductive despite said   
nerves.

Hesitantly, and fearing that he might wake at any moment to find his   
boxers plastered to his groin, Touya reaches out, pulling the loose end   
of first one bow and then the other, the knots coming undone easily and   
the silken unmentionables fluttering to the bedspread. Now naked from   
the waist down, Sakura grabs her own ankles and leans back, years of   
cheer leading allowing her spine to gracefully bend into an arc as she   
brings her shoulders to the mattress, her trim tummy thrusting towards   
the ceiling and her glistening petals now on full display for her   
brother.

Breathing deeply to settle the butterflies in her belly, Sakura says in   
a near whisper, "Go...go ahead, Onii-chan, go ahead and sample the   
nectar of your little sister's cherry blossom."

Dropping to all fours, Touya brings his face close to his sister's most   
sacred treasure, the forbidden fruit that, as her older brother, it's   
his duty to keep away from any man, himself most of all, his sister's   
sweet scent stripping nearly all reason from his mind, but he manages to   
keep enough of his senses to ask, "Are you sure about this?"

Nodding, Sakura replies, "Yes, Onii-chan,, please eat out my cherry   
blossom!" declares the card mistress, her tone much more confident and   
filled with desire than before.

Reaching under his sister, Touya gently uncurls her fingers from around   
her ankles so he can throw her legs over his shoulders, and cupping her   
butt, discovering her silky smooth half-moons, round and firm from a   
childhood spent doing athletics, to each be a perfect handful as they   
rest in his palms, the highschool senior brings his mouth to his little   
sister's crotch. At first, he simply traces kisses up the inside of one   
thigh, across her mons, and down the inside of the other thigh, but he   
only does this to lure the young girl into a false sense of security   
before parting his lips and latching on to her immature clit, sucking   
hard on the tiny bundle of nerves and forcing Sakura to clap both hands   
over her mouth to muffle a pleasured scream, the card mistress fearful   
of alerting either Kero or their father to the sibling's current   
actions.

Deciding to give the young girl's clitty a rest before it becomes   
overstimulated, Touya slides down to bury his tongue in Sakura's folds,   
enjoying both the taste of her sweet nectar and the sound of her melodic   
moans tremendously and swelling with a sense of pride that he's the one   
making his sister produce such sensual sounds.

As Touya pleasures the pretty, preteen pussy before him, his member   
quickly grows to full erection once more, and as much as he's enjoying   
eating his sister out, the urge to do something they'll both find even   
more enjoyable is overwhelming.

Touya pulls his mouth away from Sakura's treasure and lowers her rear to   
the mattress, the card mistress struggling to catch her breath as she   
half asks, half begs, "Wh-why di-did you st-stop, Onii-chan?"

Pulling his arms out from under her legs to get a firm grip on her hips,   
Touya rubs his tip against Sakura's entrance as he asks, "Because I   
thought you might want to try something even better."

Her face flush from a combination of embarrassment and arousal, the card   
mistress asks, "Is...Is Onii-chan going to stick his ochinchin in my   
cherry blossom?"

Prodding her opening, barely resisting the urge to claim her virginity   
then and there, Touya replies, "Would you like that, Sakura? If not, I   
could go back to licking you down there."

Nervous once more, Sakura replies, "I think... I think I'd like to try   
having Onii-chan inside...inside me."

With those words, Touya throws all restraint out the window, burying   
himself balls deep in Sakura's passage in one swift motion, his tip   
bumping against the entrance to her young womb. Luckily for the young   
card mistress, the same years of athletics that had granted her   
flexibility and toned muscles had also torn her hymen long before this   
day, allowing her to immediately bask in the pleasure of having a man's   
cock filling her pussy. Seeing none of the pain in his sister's   
expression that he had feared he would cause taking her virginity, Touya   
pulls her onto his lap and once more palming her positively perky,   
pleasantly plump, perfectly pert, and all round, downright pretty   
posterior starts to raise and lower the girl upon his shaft. As pleasure   
radiates from her core and sets her every nerve on fire, it only takes a   
few thrusts from her brother to convince Sakura to put her well toned   
thighs and legs to good use and she soon has her hands fisted in Touya's   
shirt as she bounces in his lap, moaning loudly, too lost in her   
pleasure to care if they are over heard anymore.

Looking down at his sister's face, her eyes glazed over in lust, her   
cheeks practically glowing from her blush and her glistening sweat, her   
mouth open with her tongue slightly protruding as she pants from   
exertion, Touya comments barely above a whisper, "You're the cutest   
little kaiju I've ever seen."

Too lost in pleasure to get properly mad, Sakura replies, "I'm not a   
kaiju, but I don't care, Onii-chan can call me whatever he wants as long   
as he keeps making me feel this good!"

Leaning down, Touya captures his little sister's lips in a kiss,   
swallowing her moans as he teaches her tongue how to tango. At the same   
time, he removes a hand from one of her buttocks to run a finger along   
the cleft of her ass before continuing up along her spine, the young   
girl arching her back in an attempt to press herself harder against her   
big brother's chest as his other hand cups the back of her head, fingers   
running through her chestnut locks while leaving her crown of cherry   
blossoms undisturbed.

As the kiss continues, the siblings inhaling each others exhalations,   
Sakura's mind, already quite foggy from the pleasure pulsing from her   
preteen pussy grows even hazier and the lack of oxygen soon leads to her   
relaxing her grip on Touya's shirt and slowing in her bouncing upon his   
member.

When Touya notices this, he breaks the kiss suddenly, the card mistress   
reflexively taking a deep breath as fresh air floods her lungs,   
relieving the burning in her chest she hadn't notice was there. As   
Sakura recovers from the overly long kiss, even as both siblings ache to   
resume their lip lock, Touya takes advantage of her distraction to grip   
the straps of her nightie, pulling the silken garment resembling the   
petals of his sister's namesake flower over her head in one quick motion   
before discarding it to the floor.

The cool air hitting her overheated and sweat slickened skin seems to   
reinvigorate Sakura as she starts bouncing anew on her brother's hard   
cock, but Touya barely notices as his gaze drinks in every detail of his   
naked sister sitting upon his lap, from the slightly paler skin that her   
school swimsuit would conceal to the tiny indentation of her navel in   
the middle of her trim tummy, to the hardened pebbles of her nipples,   
resting upon the miniscule mounds of her barely budding breasts. Touya's   
trance is broken as Sakura clumsily claws at his shirt, trying to undo   
the buttons but too uncoordinated in her current state to manage it.

Pretending that her attempts to return the favor of being undressed are   
more uncomfotable than they actually are, Touya complains, "Watch those   
claws, Kaiju!" as he reaches up to pinch her hardened nipples, making   
his sister let out a mixed gasp of pain and pleasure that cuts off any   
possible retort even as her cozy cunny clenches his cock and she grips   
his wrists in her much smaller hands. Showing mercy, he releases her   
nipples, causing her to relax in his lap and easily breaking her grips   
starts to unbutton his shirt. Sakura stares transfixed as her brother's   
hairless, well-toned chest is slowly revealed to her, and as Touya fully   
removes his shirt and it joins her nightie on the floor, the young girl,   
curious if his nipples are as sensitive as her own, wraps her arms   
around Touya's torso and her lips around one of his nipples, sucking   
like a starving infant at its mother's teat.

Finding his sister's ministrations surprisingly pleasant, Touya gives   
Sakura a head pat as his other hand snakes between them to unbuckle his   
belt and unbutton his pants, and thrusting his hips upward with enough   
force to make the card mistress gasp around his nipple manages to get   
his slacks down far enough to kick them off completely.

With his boxers now the only garment between them and the siblings   
silently agreeing separating long enough to remove them isn't worth it,   
Touya sits crossed legged, his sister straddling him and returns his   
hands to her butt, helping to lift and lower her on his cock as she   
wraps her legs around his waist.

Before too much longer, Touya can feel his balls tightening up in   
preparation to shoot their load once more, and torn between wanting to   
shoot his sister full of his seed and wanting to look out for her   
well-being, he reluctantly asks, "Sakura, I'm about to cum again. Should   
I pull out so I..."

Much to his surprise, Sakura tightens her grip on him, interleaving her   
fingers between his shoulder blades and hooking her feet over his butt   
as she cuts off the rest of his question with the declaration, ""Don't   
you dare pull out, Onii-chan! I haven't had my first period yet, so it's   
okay for you to shoot inside!"

Those words are more than Touya can take as he slams Sakura's hips down   
to meet his and he erupts balls deep in his sister, that first spurt of   
incestuous seed sending the young card mistress over the edge as well,   
Sakura muffling a scream of ecstasy against Touya's chest as her very   
first orgasm washes over her and her preteen pussy pulses powerfully,   
almost painfully, around her brother's prick.

As he finishes emptying his balls within his sister's depths, Touya   
collapses backwards, his head landing on his pillow while a panting   
Sakura lays limply upon his chest.

Running his fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs away from her   
sweat glistening face, Touya teases, "That's a incredibly tight cunny   
you've got, Kaiju. I thought you were going to crush my cock."

Still out of breath, Sakura pushes herself up on to all fours, Touya's   
member sliding out of her pussy followed by a trickle of incestuous sed   
as she opens her mouth to protest only to be cut off by Touya declaring,   
"Looks like you could use being licked clean." Eager to feel her   
brother's tongue lapping at her pussy once more, Sakura forgets her   
displeasure at being called a kaiju and turns around, all but sitting on   
Touya's face.

As the highschool senior grips the elementary schoolgirl's hips and   
buries his tongue in her no longer virgin folds, Sakura stretches her   
spine to try and suck on her brother's cock once more, and Touya is more   
than willing to help out by lifting his hips and curving his torso to   
account for their difference in height.

As the siblings use their mouths to clean each other of their mixed   
juices, the card mistress can feel her arousal growing once more, her   
body heating up as she longs to feel her brother deep inside her once   
more.

Pulling her mouth off Touya's member to stroke it with her hands, Sakura   
shakes her butt in her brother's face as she says huskily,   
"Onii-chan,i...I need it... inside me again!" Letting go of her hips to   
let her take what she wants, Touya stares mesmerized at his little   
sister's butt as she crawls forward, pulls the waistband of his boxers   
up and over his still rock hard cock and pushes the garment down his   
thighs before straddling his waist and sinking down on his shaft once   
more.

As Sakura starts to ride Touya reverse cowgirl, she exclaims between   
moans, "I...I think...I think I'm becoming addicted...to Onii-chan's   
ochinchin!"

Reaching out to fondle her perfect, little half-moons, Touya teases,   
"Well, I guess I have no choice but to feed your addiction. Though you'd   
better be a good little kaiju or I might have to make you go cold   
turkey."

Placing her hands on the bed between Touya's thighs and picking up her   
pace, pushing her hips and thighs as hard as years of being the fastest   
runner in her grade will allow, panting as she replies, "I'll...I'll be   
good! Just keep...just keep stuffing that wonderful ochinchin in my   
cherry blossom!"

Sitting up, Touya reaches under Sakura's legs, pinning her arms to her   
sides and pressing her back to his chest as he lifts her up and stands,   
letting his boxers fall to the floor.

Cupping her budding breasts and rubbing her nipples between his fingers,   
Touya carries his incredibly sexy and absolutely adorable little sister   
over to the full-length mirror hanging on his closet door, whispering in   
her ear, "Look at what a naughty face you're making, kaiju." She opens   
her mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a squeak as he pinches   
her pebble-hard nipples and twists them to produce the perfect balance   
of pain and pleasure, her toes curling as she writhes in his arms.

Feeling himself growing close once more and wanting to ensure she cums   
with him, Touya releases one of his sister's nipples to reach down and   
capture her nearly hypersensitive clit between thumb and forefinger.   
This is more than the card mistress can take as her entire body starts   
to tremble in orgasm, her preteen pussy once again tightening like a   
vice around his member, which makes him erupt in turn, flloding her   
young womb for the second time that evening.

Once he's recovered from having his cock throttled by the tightest   
twatty he could ever dream of fucking, he notices that Sakura is fast   
asleep in his arms, and feelign quite drained himself, he decides the   
best course of action would be to just let her sleep. Not bothering to   
pull out, He walks back over to the bed and gently lays down with his   
sleeping sister, spooning up behind her and whispering, "Sweet dreams."   
before pulling the covers over both of them and letting sleep claim as   
well.

###

A few days later, Sakura is at Tomoyo's house watching as the aspiring   
fashion designer reviews some recent footage she took of her beloved   
Sakura-chan, only for the card mistress to go red as a tomato upon   
seeing footage of her naked in Touya's lap.

"Where did you get footage of that, Tomoyo-chan?" Asks Sakura, in shock   
more than anything.

"Didn't the hidden cameras Kero-chan help me set up in your brother's   
room capture just the most adorable shots of Sakura-chan?" Asks the   
dark-haired girl, clicking through the various clips of the siblings   
making love, the hand not operating the mouse slipping pass the   
waistband of Tomoyo's uniform skirt to pet the kitty.

Seeing her best friend shamelessly masturbating to what is essentially a   
sex tape of the card mistress and her brother taken without hte   
sibling's knowledge is more than Sakura can take and she passes out from   
embarrassment.


	3. Taichi and Hikari 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hikari wets her pull-up, her brother helps conceal it from their parents. This leads to them bathing together and taking the opportunity to learn about each other's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Pee desperation/wetting, borderline toddlercon.
> 
> Author's notes: Depending on where you draw the line, this might qualify as toddlercon as Taichi and Hikari are based on their Movie 1 appearances here and Hikari isn't quite fully potty trained yet. Also, the 0 in the title is because this is a prequel to my previous Taichi and Hikari story.

Taichi and Hikari 0 by Jeffery Mewtamer

Little Yagami Hikari was laying in the middle of the living room floor   
in her family's small apartment, her tiny legs carelessly kicking at the   
air as she happily doodles with her crayons on some white construction   
paper. Her Papa was at work and her Mama was out shopping, and while her   
Onii-chan was supposed to be watching her, the first grade boy was   
probably playing video games in their room instead.

Suddenly, the child's happy expression turns to one of concentration as   
a pressure that's been building in the bottom of her belly for quite   
some time finally reaches a point she can't ignore and she quickly   
realizes the cause of her discomfort: her tiny tinkle tank needs to be   
emptied.

Jumping to her feet, Hikari clamps both of her tiny hands over the   
crotch of her yellow pants and starts toddling towards the bathroom, her   
pink-socked feet making padding sounds on the carpet as she chants,   
"Gotta Potty, gotta potty, gotta potty!"

With surprising coordination, she navigates around the various pieces of   
furniture in the apartment, most of which tower over the young girl, at   
one point taking advantage of her short stature to take a shortcut by   
running under the dining table. However, when she reaches the bathroom   
door, her goal practically within sight, something happens that makes   
her nearly freeze in horror: As she pulls a hand away from her crotch   
and reaches up to turn the knob, she finds the door locked.

Hikari is wearing a pull up capable of holding all but the most   
torrential of the tinkle tides her tiny tinkle tank can contain, but   
using her pull up is the last thing the young girl wants to do at this   
moment. For you see, Hikari has spent the last few months, practically   
an eternity to such a young girl trying to prove to her parents that   
she's ready to wear big girl panties, and her mama told her if she could   
go a week without wetting her pull-ups, she would let Hikari start   
wearing big girl panties, at least during the day. Hikari had come close   
a few times already, but she was closer than ever, today was the seventh   
day since she last made pee pee in her pull-up and she just needed to   
stay dry until bedtime and she would get to wear big girl panties to   
Kindergarten tomorrow! Mama was probably out buying Hikari her first   
pack of big girl panties right now, hoping to surprise the little girl   
when it came time to tuck the little girl in that night, but if Mama   
came home to find Hikari's pull-up all pugy with piddle, Hikari would   
have to start all over, or worse, Mama might take Hikari's big girl   
panties back to the store and decide Hikari has to wear pull-ups   
forever!

Not wanting such an outcome, and knowing there's only one person who   
could be in the bathroom, Hikari balls her raised hand into a tiny fist   
and beats on the door with all her might, yelling, "Onii-chan! Open Up!   
I gotta potty!" though her yells come out as high-pitched shrieks thanks   
to the piddle-induced panic brought on by her potty emergency, and being   
so young, her fist strikes the door rather feebly, failing to catch the   
attention of anyone on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, Hikari's puny piddle pot pulses powerfully, the little girl   
halting in her knocking to squeeze her crotch with both hands, applying   
as much pressure as she can through her pants and pull-up, bouncing in   
place as she fights to keep her piddle from pouring into her pull-up and   
ruining her chances at gettting to wear big girl panties, chanting "No   
come out, no come out, no come out!" but despite all her struggling,   
despite straining until her face is as red as her shirt and she's on the   
verge of tears, she's unable to prevent a trickle from escaping to   
dampen her pull-up, and even as she shakes her head furiously and   
switches to a panicked chant of "No no no! No no no! No no no!", she is   
unable to close the flood gates as the trickle becomes first a stream   
and then a torrent, the dam shattering completely as she falls to her   
knees and tears start streaming down her face, the crotch of her pants   
starting to bulge as her pull-up swells up from her accident.

The lock on the bathroom door clicks and Taichi steps out just in time   
to witness his little sister's pull-up overflow, her piddle continuing   
to pour forth to soak her pants and socks, darkening the garments in the   
process.

Once her stream has finally trickled to a halt, Hikari climbs to her   
feet, her humiliation giving way to anger as she yells, "Baka,   
Onii-chan!", her pouty face looking more adorable than intimidating.   
Raising her hands, both now balled into fists, tears still streaming   
down her face, she lets out a battle cry of "Baka, Baka, Baka!",   
punctuating each word with a hammer fist to her brother's chest. Taichi   
stands there taking it, hurt more by his sister's obvious distress and   
clearly being the one to blame than by her rather weak strikes, and when   
he finally recovers from the shock of seeing the little girl actually   
mad, all he can do is pull her into a hug, letting her bawl her eyes out   
against his chest. Eventually she calms down enough to mumble into his   
stomach, "Baka Onii-chan, now I won't get to wear big girl panties."

Not liking the feeling of having his sister upset with him, he pulls her   
face away from him and tilts her head up so he can look into her eyes,   
red and puffy from crying, "Since it's my fault you wet, I won't tell   
mama or papa and I'll help you hide the evidence."

Sniffling, she asks, "Really?"

"Yeah." replies the boy before leading Hikari into the bathroom. Helping   
his sister undress, he tosses her shirt, which avoided the leakage from   
her pull-up in the hamper before tossing her pants and socks in the   
sink, leaving her only in her pink pull-up, the sodden article of   
disposable underwear sagging with the weight of her piddle and her   
thighs glistening from where her torrential tinkle tide proved too great   
for the absorbent garment to contain.

Taichi rinses his sister's soiled clothes thoroughly in the sink until   
he can't smell any pee on them and then wrings them out best he can.

"Wait there while I toss these in the dryer." Instructs the boy as he   
leaves the bathroom with his sister's wet clothes in tow and crosses the   
hall to the closet containing the apartment's washer and dryer, and   
after putting the damp garments inside the dryer, he uses the open dryer   
door to climb up on top of the dryer with practiced ease to set the   
timer, and after kicking the door shut, presses the start button and   
jumps down. Glancing at the spot were Hikari wet herself, he notices   
only a small spill that wasn't soaked up by either her pull-up or   
clothing upon the hardwood flooring, and decides it'll be easy to clean.

Returning to the bathroom, Taichi pulls a few wipes from the tub their   
parents keep on the back of the toilet, and walking over to his mostly   
naked sister, he rips open the sides of her pull-up and lowers it to the   
floor before using the wipes to clean away the remnants of her accident.

That task done, the boy gathers the pull-up and wipes and stuffs them to   
the bottom of the bathroom's trashcan before heading over to the tub and   
starting to run water for a bath. He then guides Hikari over to the   
toilet, and helping her climb up on the seat, tells her, "See if you can   
go any more before getting in the bath."

Despite just how massive her accident was considering her tiny tinkle   
tank, Hikari actually manages to let out a respectible stream of   
additional pee before she announces, "I done." and jumping down.

Grabbing one last wipe, Taichi instructs Hikari, "You go ahead and   
jumpin the tub while I clean the hall floor."

It only takes Taichi a few seconds to wipe away the evidence left at the   
scene of the crime, and when he returns to find Hikari standing next to   
the tub instead of sitting in it, He asks, "Why aren't you in the bath?"

Crossing her arms, the naked little girl replies, "I not allowed in the   
tub alone."

Scratching his head, the boy eventually replies, "Guess I have no choice   
but to take a bath with you." Before discarding his own clothes into the   
hamper before climbing into the tub and helping his sister climb in   
after him.

As Taichi sits down in the warm water, Hikari sits down between his   
legs, her tiny tush pressing against his crotch. Realizing he forgot to   
grab a washcloth, Taichi decides to pour some of the body wash his   
parents use with Hikari, a special gentle formula designed with a baby's   
sensitive skin in mind, directly into his palms and starts to wash his   
little sister by rubbing his bare hands all over her naked body. As he   
does so, his immature boyhood starts to grow stiff from touching a naked   
girl in such an intimate, yet innocent fashion, but knowing nothing of   
sex, the boy ignores it as he makes sure to wash every nook and cranny   
Hikari has in common with himself.

But the girl isn't as keen to ignore the unintentional effect she's   
having on her big brother, eventually asking, "Is that Onii-chan's   
thingy poking my butt?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." replies Taichi, not thinking much of the   
situation, knowing that getting all stiff like it is at the moment is   
just something his thing does from time-to-time.

"Can I look at it? Papa never lets me get a good look at his when I take   
a bath with Papa." Asks the little girl, curious about how boys and   
girls are different from each other.

Not thinking that their father might have good reason to discourage   
Hikari's innocent curiosity, the boy answers, "Sure, go ahead.

"Yay!" cries the girl, standing up, giving her brother an up close view   
of her cute, little butt as water cascades off her tiny half moons   
before she turns around and drops to all fours, nearly coming nose to   
tip with her brother's boyhood, exclaiming, "It's a lot smaller and   
cuter than Papa's, at least from the glimpses I get of Papa's when Papa   
gives me a bath." Taichi blushes and takes her words as the compliment   
they are meant to be, as ignorant as his sister of the fact that calling   
a boy's thing small is usually an insult. Embarrassed at having a girl   
looking at his privates so closely, he fails to notice Hikari reaching a   
hand for his shaft, only snapping back to reality when she asks, "Can I   
touch it?"

"Uh, sure." replies Taichi mere seconds before his sister's tiny fingers   
wrap around him, the boy letting out a moan of pleasure as Hikari's   
touch sends a jolt of electricity up his spine.

Worried, Hikari asks, "Did that hurt, Onii-chan?"

"No," replies the boy with a pant, "In fact, it felt really good."

Encouraged by this declaration, Hikari starts running her hand up and   
down her brother's length before leaning down even further to rub her   
cheek against it, commenting, "Onii-chan's thingy is so warm and stiff."   
Blushing she asks, "Is it okay if I call Onii-chan's thingy Ototo-chan?"

Finding the idea of his little sister claing her big brother's thing   
'little brother' strikes Taichi as absolutely adorable, so he replies,   
"Sure, go ahead." as he runs his fingers through her short hair.

Hikari gives her brother a smile before doing something that honestly   
surprises her as much as it does him. Perhaps having a warm protrusion   
rubbing against her cheek reawakens a dormant suckling reflex, or some   
unknown instinct tells her it'll make her big brother feel good, but for   
one reason or another, Hikari suddenly opens her mouth and swallows her   
brother's boyhood all the way to his balls and starts sucking like a   
starving infant at her mother's teat. Though not sure why she started,   
the increased volume of her brother's moans and the way he starts to   
massage her scalp only encourage Hikari to continue giving her brother   
his first blowjob, not that either has any idea that that's what she's   
doing, and the little girl is soon bobbing her head enthusiastically   
upon her brother's boyhood.

Taichi can feel something building in his loins, and though he has no   
clue what is happening, he's disappointed all the same when Hikari   
suddenly pulls her mouth from his member, making him whine, "Why...Why   
did you stop?"

"Onii-chan," starts the little girl, "my kitty feels tingly, and it not   
the tingly I get when I gotta potty."

Scratching his head in thought, Taichi eventually comes to the   
conclusion, "Maybe your kitty is trying to tell you it wants to be   
played with like you've been playing with my thingy."

"That must be it!" Cries the little girl before turning around, all but   
thrusting her girlhood in her brother's face as she declares, "Please   
Onii-chan, play with my kitty!"

Today wasn't the first time Taichi has seen his sister naked, and he has   
seen his mother naked on the many occasions he bathed with her prior to   
becoming old enough to take baths by himself, but he's never seen a   
girl's privates so up closely before, much less been given permission to   
actually touch a girl there, so the boy is both excited and nervous as   
he reaches his hands out and uses his thumbs to part Hikari's folds. As   
he does so, the scent of little girl sends his head spinning and it   
takes a force of will to focus enough to see the two tiny holes and the   
equally tiny nub that his sister's netherlips had been concealing.

Probing each in turn, the smaller hole, which he would much later learn   
to be the opening to her urethra, proves too small for any of his finger   
tips to enter, but the slightly larger hole proves receptive to being   
filled with his finger, Hikari crying out, "Feels good!" as she lets out   
a low moaning and shivers from her brother's touch, only to let out a   
loud gasp as his thumb grazes her tiny clit.

Hearing his sister's cry, it's Taichi's turn to ask, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Onii-chan," replies Hikari, trembling in pleasure, "It felt super   
good!"

Taichi is relieved that she's enjoying herself, but also worried that   
she'll collapse into the bathwater with how she's trembling when he   
remember how much better it felt when she was sucking his thing as   
opposed to just touching it. Turning her around, Taichi lifts her up so   
he can throw her legs over his shoulders and buries his tongue in her   
folds as he maintains a firm grip around her waist. Enjoying her taste   
and the moans this draws from her throat, he doesn't even mind as Hikari   
wraps her legs around his neck just short of tight enough to strangle   
and fists her tiny hands in his hair.

"Onii-chan," cries Hikari in ecstasy, "Onii-chan, my tummy feels all   
tight." Neither know what is happening, but the little girl is nearing   
her very first orgasm, and her brother is enjoying eating her out too   
much to stop, so it isn't long before she's crying out,   
"Oniiiiiii-chaaaaaaan!" as her entire body convulses with her very first   
climax.

Sensing that she needs a break, Taichi lowers Hikari into his lap,   
crosses his legs under her butt as she pants against his bare chest as   
he comments, "You seem to really enjoy that."

"Wow, Onii-chan!" is all she can say in reply for several minutes.

Realizing that his thingy is still stiff and that his sister's girlhood   
is practically rubbing against his boyhood, Taichi gets an idea,   
"Hikari, you know that hole in your kitty I stuck my finger in?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan?"

"Do you think my thingy would fit in there?"

Tilting her head, but getting what her brother is probably thinking, she   
replies, "I don't know, but I bet it would feel great for both of us."   
Without any hesitation, Hikari lifts her butt from her brother's lap,   
and lining up his tip with her opening, drops back down. As her weight   
forces her brother's member into her immature cunny, tearing through her   
hymen in the process, Hikari lets out a scream of pain and clutches   
Taichi's shoulders as tight as she can.

Worried that he's seriously injured his little sister, Taichi makes to   
pull her off of his cock, but she shakes her head, chanting "No pull   
out, no pull out, no pull out! Hurts more if pull out!" Leaving the boy   
to watch as his sister grits her teeth and shuts her eyes against tears   
as she tries to endure her shredded virginity.

After what seems like an eternity, Hikari relaxes against her brother's   
chest once more, the pain subsiding, but when she tries to pull off of   
him, her nerves light up once more, but this time in pleasure instead of   
pain. Instead of pulling off completely, she sinks back down, and befor   
Taichi realizes it, his sister has made a 180 from when she first   
impaled herself on his member, bouncing in his lap with abandon, and   
considering it feels even better than when she was sucking him, the boy   
couldn't be happier.

Grabbing her tiny half-moons, Taichi starts to help Hikari move up and   
down on his shaft as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms   
around his neck as well as she can. Both siblings can feel the   
sensations they recall from when the other was using their mouth on   
their privates building once more, and this time, Taichi isn't cut off   
just shy of climax as he experiences his own first orgasm. Though too   
young by several years to produce sperm, that doesn't stop Taichi's   
member from twitching violently in Hikari's depths, bringing her to   
climax once more, and though she's too young by even more to have viable   
eggs, that doesn't stop her pussy from trying to milk him for all he's   
worth.

The two sit panting in the bathtub for some time before hearing the   
buzzer from the dryer and Taichi suggests, "We should probably get out   
before Mama and Papa get home."

"Sure thing, Onii-chan." replies Hikari, finally pulling herself off her   
brother's now wilted boyhood.

After drying himself and his sister, Taichi retrieves Hikari's now dry   
pants and socks from the dryer and tosses them in the hamper with the   
rest of their clothes before leading Hikari to their room to get   
dressed.

###

When their mother gets home, she finds her two children in their room   
already dressed for bed, the boy in blue pajamas and the girl in a Pink   
nightie just short enough to show off the fresh pull-up she's wearing,   
the siblings playing video games together, Hikari nestled in her   
brother's lap.

Smiling down at her children, their mother comments, "Aren't you two   
just precious." before asking, "Did Hikari have any accidents while I   
was out?"

"No, mama!" the two lie in unison, matching innocent smiles on their   
faces.

Trusting her children too much to see through their deception, she   
replies, "I'm going to go start on dinner."

###

When bedtime rolls around, Hikari proudly announces, "I still dry!" As   
her mother removes her pull-up to put the girl in one of the thicker   
diapers she wears to bed.

"So you are," replies her mother, "I guess that means you get to try on   
a pair of the big girl panties I bought you while I was out tomorrow   
morning."

"Really?" cries the girl, Beaming up at her mother, "Thank you, mama!"

Sitting her daughter down on the floor, the older woman gives her   
daughter a pat on her diapered butt as she tells the young child, "Now,   
run off to bed."

"Nightie-night, Mama!" cries the girl as she runs off to the bedroom she   
shares with her brother. Seeing Taichi sitting on the side of the bottom   
bunk, she runs up to her brother, who catches her and pulls her into a   
hug and on to his lap. Whispering in his ear, Hikari happily declares,   
"Thank you, Onii-chan. Mama says I can wear big girl panties tomorrow."

"Glad to hear it." replies Taichi, happy to see his little sister happy   
and glad there's no signs of her tantrum from earlier.

When he finally sits her back on the floor, instead of climbing the   
ladder to her own bunk, Hikari asks shyly, "Onii-chan, can I sleep with   
you tonight?"

"Sure," replies her brother before adding teasingly, "But I'm not   
covering for you if you wet my bed."

"Onii-chaaaan!" she mock whines at his teasing before he scoots against   
the wall and she accepts his invitation to crawl into bed next to him.


	4. Bart and Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pulling a prank that leaves her without any clean underwear, Bart Ambushes Lisa as she's brushing her tetth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Dubious/Non consent, reluctance that turns into nymphomania following climax, loss of virginity.

Bart and Lisa by Jeffery Mewtamer

Bart Simpson stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for his sister Lisa   
to get out of the shower. He was already dressed in his green pajamas,   
and his young dick was already forming a bulge in his pajama bottoms   
that would be obvious to anyone who knew what to look for as he imagined   
what a fly on the wall in the bathroom would be seeing right now. His   
sister wasn't the prettiest girl he knew, and her usually   
goody-two-shoes and bossy know-it-all demeanor made her far from the   
most pleasant to spend time with, but being his sister, and thus living   
under the same roof made her by far the most accessible girl who wasn't   
either way too old like their mom, or way too young like their baby   
sister Maggie. Besides, she was practically begging for what he had in   
store for her, wearing those short nighties that ride up and show off   
her panty-clad posterior everytime she bends over.

Bart is shook from his daydreams by the sound of the water stopping and   
peeks around the corner to view the upstairs hallway, and before long,   
Lisa exits the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel that clings to   
her every curve. Granted, they weren't the curves of a supermodel, or   
even those of an ordinary hot blonde, and it would probably be years   
before the eight-year-old genius would develop such if she ever did, but   
rather the curves of stubborn baby fat that refused to be shed and a   
family history of obesity. Some would call her pudgy, and the super   
insensitive or super slim might even call her fat, but Bart, at least in   
his deepest, innermost fantasies, preferred to describe her as   
pleasantly plump.

All too soon, the object of Bart's desires has crossed the hall and   
disappeared into her bedroom, and once more, the boy, just on the cusp   
of starting puberty, wishes he could be a fly on the wall as she dresses   
for bed. However, it isn't long before he hears a scream of agitation   
coming from Lisa's room, a devilish smile crossing his face. The stink   
bombs he planted in his sister's underwear drawer and hamper must have   
gone off as planned.

Having confirmed phase one of his plan went off without a hitch, Bart   
continues to wait where he can observe the hallway without being easily   
seen for Lisa to emerge, and he isn't disappointed as the fuming girl   
exits her room wearing one of her many teal nighties that have so often   
given him a good view of the panty moon. He had hoped she would barge   
into his room and be caught by the tripwire he had setup, leaving her in   
a vulnerable and compromising position, but instead, she heads back to   
the bathroom, a toothbrush clenched so tightly in her fist the boy   
thinks she might snap it. Fortunately, he had planned for this   
possibility and as soon as she's in the bathroom, he tiptoes to the door   
and peeks around the frame.

Lisa is standing at the sink, boosted by a step stool, her back to her   
brother as she brushes her teeth. Growing bold, Bart pulls down the   
front waistband of his pajama pants just far enough to pull his boyhood   
through the fly of his briefs and starts stroking himself as he spies on   
his sister, the younger blonde unaware of his presence.

When Lisa bends over to spit out the toothpaste, her nightie rides up   
just as Bart had expected, and just as he had hoped, the stink bombs had   
left her no option but to go without underwear as instead of the usual   
white cotton, his eyes are met with glorious half-moons of yellow flesh.   
The sight of his sister's plentiful posterior in all its glory is even   
more beautiful than Bart had invisioned, and leaves him thoroughly   
mesmerized for the few seconds before Lisa straightens up, her nightie   
falling back down to conceal what Bart believes must be the most   
wonderful sight in the world.

Bart curses himself for getting distracted and missing his chance, and   
is about to abort before Lisa can catch him peeping, but refrains from   
bolting when his sister reaches for the mouthwash. Thanking any deities   
that might be listening, Bart releases his grip on his boyhood, and   
prepares to pounce, determined not to waste this second chance as Lisa   
starts to gargle.

As Lisa halts her gargling and is about to spit out the mouthwash, her   
brother starts moving as soon as her gaze drops below the mirror, his   
hands landing on her hips as soon as her nightie rides up enough to   
expose them, making her sputter more than spit as the mouthwash in her   
mouth splashes into the sink.

Had she been standing on the bare tiles of the bathroom floor, Lisa's   
pussy would now be lined up with Bart's cock, but he hadn't taken the   
step stool into account, and so the preteen boy is now staring squarely   
at his sister's virgin girlhood from just a few inches away. As Lisa   
glances over her shoulder, still bent over the sink, and exclaims,   
"Bart! What are you-!" Her brother Decides to go with the flow, cutting   
her off with a long lick that starts at her clit and nearly reaches her   
butt hole, the young girl moaning in pleasure at the unfamiliar   
sensation as she grips the sides of the sink for support as her knees   
buckle.

His cock throbbing in impatience, Bart answers his sister's incomplete   
question, "Relax Leese, you should enjoy this as much as I'm going to."   
before tightening his grip on her hips and pulling.

Bart intended to lower Lisa to the floor and slide slowly inside her,   
but as her feet slip off the edge of the stool, her weight causes him to   
overbalance and both siblings crash to the floor, letting out gasps of   
mixed pain and pleasure, pleasure as Lisa lands squarely on Bart's   
erection, the boy finding himself suddenly buried balls deep in his   
sister's hot, little pussy and the girl finding herself suddenly stuffed   
cervix deep with her brother's hard, little cock, and pain from Bart's   
tailbone smashing into the tiles with their combined weight and Lisa   
having her hymen shredded without warning. With his sister's plump rump   
pressing down on his bladder, Bart would be greatful that he peed before   
Lisa got in the shower and sure he would've just peed in his little   
sister otherwise if he wasn't overcome with the sensation of her virgin   
pussy wrapped around him.

Lisa is the first to recover from their sudden union and starts freaking   
out as she realizes the position she's in, "This is bad! This is very,   
very bad! My brother's penis is in my vagina! I'm having intercourse   
with my brother! I'm way too young to have intercourse! And even if I   
wasn't, I shouldn't be doing it with my brother!" Rambles the girl,   
nearly hyperventilating.

Before Lisa can calm down and attempt to remove herself from being   
impaled on her brother's preteen prick, Bart sits up, pressing his pot   
belly into her back as he wraps his arms around her, trying to pull her   
even further on to his hard, little cock.

"Let go of me!" cries the second grader, struggling futilely against her   
brother's embrace. Ignoring her protests, Bart pushes himself up to his   
knees, and spotting the step stool his sister was standing on just   
minutes earlier, he bends the girl over the stool, pushing down on her   
shoulders to pin her in place as he starts rutting her like a bitch in   
heat.

Though appalled that she's being raped, and by her own brother of all   
people, Lisa's traitorous body rather enjoys being held down as her   
brother plows her no longer virgin pussy, her comments of "This is so   
wrong.", We shouldn't be doing this.", and "Stop or I'll scream for   
Mom." are rather half-hearted, not even sounding convincing to her own   
ears as she fails to prevent her moans of pleasure spilling from her   
lips.

Naturally, having been a virgin himself until his sister had landed in   
his lap, Bart feels the sensation of his approaching climax come over   
him far sooner than any of the times he laid in his bed jacking himself   
off while imagining doing something like this to Lisa. "Leese, I'm gonna   
blow my load!"

Being a smart girl, Lisa has no trouble determining the meaning of the   
unfamiliar phrasing her brother uses, her struggling to get away and her   
vocal protests becoming far more genuine as she yells, "Don't you dare!   
Get your penis out of my vagina!" Lisa has never had a period before and   
she knows the chances are unlikely she'll start anytime soon, but she   
also knows a girl's first ovulation often preceeds menarch, and given   
how much more developed she is mentally than most of her peers, and even   
most of her brother's peers, she isn't willing to risk being inseminated   
on the hope that she's not on the verge of precocious puberty, and even   
if she's in no danger of getting pregnant, the thought of her brother   
actually filling her with semen disgusts her to the point of overriding   
the pleasure she's feeling.

However, Bart pays no heed to his sister's words, and the way she's   
squirming beneath him is only driving him closer and closer to shooting   
her sweet, sweet snatch full of his seed.

"Here it comes, Leese!" cries the boy, and before she can voice another   
protest, Lisa feels Bart erupt like a waterhose deep inside her, but   
before she can voice her outrage, she finds her mind going blank as her   
very first climax crashes over her, her traitorous twatty trying to milk   
her brother's cock completely dry.

Bart is first to recover from their shared climax, pulling out of his   
dazed sister to admire his handiwork, his seed seeping from her snatch   
to drip onto the floor and streaked through with pink from her virgin   
blood. Seeing the proof that he's just conquered his first female feels   
the boy with pride even if its his sister he just conquered.

When Lisa finally comes to her senses, or at least recovers enough to do   
more than bask in the afterglow of her very first orgasm, she glances   
over her shoulder to stare at her brother. Given her earlier protests,   
Bart half-expected his sister to glare at him in anger, but her eyes are   
instead filled with what a more experienced male would recognize as   
lust. Turning around, Lisa stares at her brother's cock with a hungry,   
almost predatory expression.

Suddenly feeling less like a warrior having just completed his first   
conquest and more like a mouse facing down a hungry cat, Bart starts   
backing away from Lisa only for her to crawl towards him to close the   
distance once more.

Licking her lips, Lisa declares in a husky tone Bart has never heard   
from her before, "That was amazing." Before pouncing at her brother with   
a cry of, "I need more!" For the second time that evening, Bart finds   
himself hitting the floor hard as his sister lands atop him, this time   
leaving him flat on his back, half in the bathroom, half in the hallway   
as Lisa pins his shoulders to the carpet, his boyhood pinned between   
their bellies.

No longer caring about the consequences and just wanting to feel that   
indescribable bliss that had washed over her shortly after Bart shot   
inside her, , Lisa reaches a hand down to line up her brother's prick   
with her pussy before impaling herself upon his shaft once more.

Though his feelings are mixed regarding how Lisa has suddenly gone from   
reluctantly dominated to aggressively dominating, Bart can't deny that   
it feels good as Lisa starts bouncing on his pole like a girl possessed,   
and it isn't long before he can feel himself on the verge of busting a   
nut once more.

When Bart announces, "Leese, I'm gonna shoot again!" He's pleasantly   
surprised when instead of slowing down or pulling off,, she picks up   
speed. However, Bart is less thrilled when, after he erupts in his   
sister for the second time, she continues riding him as hard and fast as   
her hips will allow, her cunny clenching and unclenching around his   
hypersensitive boyhood, her eyes closed and her head tilted back, the   
girl oblivious to her brother's discomfort from being ridden through his   
refractory period.

Neither sibling is quite sure how long they've been at it or how many   
times they've each climax when Lisa finally collapses, exhausted and   
panting, against Bart's chest, her well creamed cunny finally releasing   
its death grip on Bart's long milked dry member enough to let it slide   
out of her.

Once she's finally caught her breath, Lisa comments, "We should do this   
again."

"Sure thing, Leese." replies Bart, barely able to breath properly   
himself.

"I love you, big brother." Whispers Lisa with more affection than Bart   
can ever remember his sister addressing him with before kissing him   
square on the lips.

Its several more minutes before the siblings untangle themselves from   
each other and climb to shakey feet and straighten out their night   
clothes.

The two walk to their respective rooms, Bart calling out, Good night,   
Leese." as he's about to open his door.

Lisa is about to return the pleasantry and enter her own room when, on a   
whim, she asks, "Bart, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"I'd love to!" cries the boy, heading down the hall to join his sister   
before the pair head into her room for some much needed rest.


End file.
